The New Prophecy
by HaLeY bEtH
Summary: Three new halfbloods find theirselves in a world that was once just stories and myths. Are they part of the seven of the next prophecy? Will the power and responsibility be too much? R&R please : .


**So this is my first pjato fanfiction.. :) I know this chapter is a little slow but I had to introduce the situation and characters…. Sorry :) but next chapter will be better. Promise. Kk. So read and review please! Flames are welcome! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

Under normal circumstances is would be very strange to see three young children running down the beach in the middle of the night, however these were not normal circumstances nor were they normal children. Though they didn't know it yet they were VERY special, and their lives would soon be changed.

The oldest boy was pulling the younger two along, trying to make them go faster, while throwing nervously throwing glances over his shoulder.

"Zach! I'm cold and tired! Can we please take a break?" asked the little girl to the oldest boy.

"Ally's right, we should at least slow down. We've been running from it for days, it's not behind us anymore! We have had a total of like 6 hours of sleep. Ally is getting sick from lack of sleep!" Jace said in a matter o' fact tone. The oldest one, Zach, looked at the two younger children on either side of him each with eyes as blue as the deepest ocean. Zach heard Ally sniffle and Jace give a wheezy cough. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, we can't let yall get sick." He glanced around for the driest spot to stop, "where, oh wise one, do you suggest we stop?" Zach asked the other boy, Jace, who was considered the 'man with the plan'. Jace looked around, there weren't too many dry areas on a beach, but he knew if he made the suggestion to leave it Ally would throw a fit, not that he _would _suggest it, and they were both very attached to it.

"How about there?" asked Ally, pulling on Jace's shirt. He shushed her, not looking at where she was pointing.

"Well we would have to go to high ground in case the tide comes in." Jace inquired.

"But there's a-"

"Ally not now!" with a humph the little girl crossed her arms. Then determined to not be told what to do walked to the destination she had spotted. Another two minutes had gone by until the little girl's absence was spotted, after some frantic searching and calling of her name, she was found.

What the boys saw scared them to the bone. She was sitting on an old log next to the bright, warm fire, but it was what was sitting next to her that frightened them.

Next to her sat a middle aged man wearing bermuda shorts, a **very** loud, hawaiian shirt, and a weathered fishing hat. Laugh lines etched his tan face, but they were wary, the _things_ they had met could disguise themselves as well.

"A-Ally maybe we should go." Said Zach, fear lining his voice.

"But I'm hungry, and he has fish." She said determination in her voice. Jace and Zach had heard that tone before, she was not leaving. Zach sat down as close to Ally as possible and put a protective arm around her, and Jace sat as far away from the man as he could.

"He was telling me a story about the Greek gods and this guy named Troy and a horse." Ally said rambling, while her mouth was full of fish.

"The Greek gods are my favorite! Battles, heroes, and mon-" but a look from Zach stopped him, they had had enough of monsters for a while. "Uh, battles, heroes, and damsels." He corrected.

"Which god is your favorite?" asked the man with a twinkle in his eyes. Blue eyes, that seemed to have waves of green course through it.

"I like Poseidon. It would be pretty cool to have control over the ocean, especially since it covers like ¾ of the world." Said Jace, he had decided that the man was sincere and had warmed up to him (having a warm fire and his first good meal in days was a pretty good plus as well).

"Who's Poseidon? Isn't he the guy with the fork on The Little Mermaid? I like him!" asked Ally. Zach ruffled her hair and the man let out a voluptuous laugh that seemed to roll with the tides.

"Um, I'm sorry, I never caught your name." said Zach who just realized how little they knew about their generous dinner host.

"At the moment, that is not important, what _is _important are you three." He said. Zach gave a small nod though he was still confused.

"Zach," he said holding out his hand to the almost stranger, "I'm 14."

"My name is Jace, I'm 12 and a half."

"My name is Ally Jacobs, my favorite color is turquoise, I'm 11 2/3, and I- we used to live in New Orleans."

"Used to?" The man asked. Ally looked down.

"We had to leave." She felt Zach's arm tighten protectively around her. "The monsters found us, so Jace and I ran away, then like the next day, we were being chased and Zach hid us till the monster went away. He said we could stay with him and he would protect us."

"That's very kind of him." He said with a smile, "In ancient Greece it was customary that when someone has dinner guests to send them off with a gift. So," **(AN ok, this next part is going to be REALLY cheesy but I need them to have some protection)** from the pocket of his shirt he pulled out a watch, "For Zachariah, the protector, this will help you, help others," Zach stared at the watch, puzzled as to how it will help anyone. "For the strategize," he said, pulling sunglasses from his pocket, "Jason." He handed them to Jace; he mumbled a thank you and inspected the glasses. "And for the fighter," he said to Ally, and out from his pocket he drew something small and shiny. "Alessandra, for when you're in trouble."

"It's so pretty!" she said sliding the silver ring onto her finger. It was a simple silver band, engraved with a blue, wavy line through the center. "Thank you!" she said holding it up for Zach to see. Jace walked to see.

Ally looked over to thank the man again, but he was gone. "He disappeared,"

"He was kind of strange, and how will these things help?" Jace asked Zach, putting on the aviators, nothing happened. Zach looked at his watch.

"And how did he know our full names? Usually only the monsters knew that." Zach looked over at Ally who was now fast asleep, he suddenly felt very tired, a look at Jace told him he wasn't the only one.

In five minutes they were all out cold, unknowing that they would wake up in a shockingly different place.

**I know it was kinda slow. But its gonna get more intristing. Promise! :) **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**... please. :D**


End file.
